Naruto goes missing
by Cocochan15
Summary: Naruto goes missing and Sakura ends up being in danger, who will save sakura without Naruto being their?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Goes Missing!**

**Authors Notes: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 1: Innocent**

One stormy night, Naruto was walking home with Sakura after they're noisy training with Kakashi-sensei and Sai.

"sheesh can Sai get anymore annoying?" asked Naruto, "Yeah but don't forget we got to get Sasuke-Kun back so we got to train as much as we can" Sakura replied

Whilst Naruto walked Sakura home she said "Thanks Naruto, see you tomorrow" she blushed, "ermm yeah its okay Sakura-chan" Naruto replied

When Sakura walked into her home Naruto carried on walking and looked up at the sky Naruto thought, _the stars look so pretty I wonder if Shikamaru will be watching the stars, _

then Naruto saw a flash in the sky and something crashed right infront of him, there was a person dressed in black even his face was covered with black material. Naruto didn't know if he should run or not and the person just knocked him out and took him over his shoulder and left the village.

**PREVIEW: **

**"anyone seen naruto?"**

**KAKASHI-SENSEI!**

**its just like what happened with Sasuke-kun **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto Goes Missing!**

**Chapter 2: Help is awaiting**

_what where am i?_

_whys it so dark?_

_Sakura-chan? No she's at home_

_But where am i?_

As Sakura was worrying about where Naruto was she forgot about her meeting with Tsunade-sama, but Tsunade realized that Naruto is no where in the village and sent ANBU to go look for clues about Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei heard that Naruto wasn't around so he went go look for Sakura and Sai so they can go look outside the village, whilst that was happening Neji's team split up to look for Naruto within a mile away from the village and Shikamaru's team helped them aswell.

Kakashi finally found Sakura and told her that they got permission to go find Naruto outside the village and off they went.

S-Sakura-chan Hinata stuttered before they left

Yes? Sakura said.

U-Umm here, as Hinata gave Sakura some food and medicine Sakura was shocked

Hinata, whats this for?

Umm its for the journey incase you ever get hungry you can share it with Kakashi-sensei and Sai-kun if you want

Thanks Hinata, Sakura hugged Hinata and ran off to go meet the others leaving Hinata waving behind her

_N-Naruto-kun where are you? _Hinata fought.

KAKASHI-SENSEI! Sakura shouted

Sakura? Where you been? We got to go, Kakashi said

I just realised this is like what happend with Sasuke-kun, he left us and never came back what if Naruto has done that, Sakura panted

That's stupid Sakura, Naruto would'nt ever do that to us he wants Sasuke back just like the rest of us, Kakashi explained

What if Naruto finds Sasuke-kun and ends up dieing? Sakura said worringly

Now Sakura don't go thinking stupid we've got to go, Kakashi said reasurringly

Okay, Sakura nods

**-as Sakura, Kakashi and Sai leave the village to find Naruto, everyone else gives them support-**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Naruto...what happened!**

**He hasn't changed in the slightest**

**The Kyuubi? What's that?**

**A-A-Atasuki!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto Goes Missing**

**Chapter 3: Danger has knocked on ****your**** door**

_why am i having visions of Naruto?_

_has something happened?_

_i think i like Naruto..._

_sorry Hinata..._

As Sakura, Kakashi and Sai was looking for Naruto they found a part of Naruto's clothing

Sakura cherished it like it was a baby in her arms whilst tears was falling down her face, she was hoping that whoever kidnapped Naruto don't kill him

Kakashi comforted Sakura as Sai said, "don't worry Sakura-san, we'll find him no matter what" Sakura was shocked by Sai's words and smiled at him and then they carried on with their journey

Kakashi fought _Sakura's right it is like what happened with Sasuke, but hope he dosn't betray the village. _

**-at the hideout where Naruto was at-**

_huh? where am i?_

_Sakura-chan? wait no i walked her home..._

_but whats that strong smell...? alcohol?_

_i hear footsteps, open my eyes quick!_

As Naruto opens his eyes he finds himself locked inside a cage also he was tied up and the man who took him was watching him while he was stood on the other side of the cage

"who are you! and what do you want with me!" was Naruto's first questions, the man in black did not reply and just pushed a plate of food towards him and walked off without

saying a word and Naruto beared his teeth and wondered who he was and why he was here...

_Sakura-chan?_

_I hope your okay_

_I miss you_

**-back to sakura kakashi and sai-**

_Naruto...? _

_is that his voice?_

_i dont see anyone round us_

_i must be imagining stuff_

_oh naruto i hope your okay _

**-they find a hideout and goes in to check it out-**

S-Sensei... i can feel Naruto's chakra...

Okay split up and if anyone meets up with an enemy do a technique so we can feel your chakra

Right! they both said and split up running

_I swear down i can feel his chakra theres no doubt to it.._Sakura fought

After a while of searching for Naruto, Sakura hears mumbling and opens a door and finds Naruto tied up inside a cage

Naruto what happened! she said when she ran to the cage and busted it open with her strength

Sakura-chan oh im so glad to see you! Naruto said happily whilst Sakura was untieing him

As Sakura and Naruto an enemy stumbles upon them...

W-Who are you! Sakura said taking her guard

Me? I am a spy of the Atasuki and im seeking for the Kyuubi within Uzumaki Naruto

A-Atasuki! and whats kyuubi and why is it in Naruto?

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**N-Naruto?**

**Sakura stay with me!**

**This is the Atasuki's plan**

**The Kyuubi is not yours!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Naruto Goes Missing**

**CHAPTER 4: What will you do now?**

_take my guard_

_protect a loved one_

_that is my way of the ninja_

As Sakura found Naruto something else has stumbled onto their path...

A spy for the Atasuki! Sakura said shockingly

Yes and I have kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto for the Kyuubi inside of him, the spy of Atasuki said with a straight face

When he said that Naruto froze where he was sat and Sakura looked at him wondering what is inside of him

That's a lie theres nothing inside of Naruto isn't that right Naruto? Sakura said whilst she turned to him

Well.. it is true, Naruto says sadly

Sakura clenches her fists and goes to punch the Spy

The Spy dodges and stabs Sakura in the stomach with a kunai

SAKURA! Naruto shouts

Sakura falls to the floor while still concious

Kakashi and Sai come running and see's what has happend

SHARINGAN! Kakashi said and went to attack the Spy and leaves a scratch on his face whilst Sai goes to see Sakura's injury

Sakura stay with me!

N-Naruto? Sakura says still concious while Naruto is holding her hand

What is the Atasuki's plan? Sai asked Naruto

They want the Kyuubi inside me Naruto explained

Sai looks at Naruto shockingly and Naruto gets up and the Kyuubi's chakra comes in

**THE KYUUBI IS NOT YOURS!** shouted Naruto as the Kyuubi chakra spills in and takes over his body and Naruto attacks the Spy whilst Kakashi and Sai look after Sakura

_Naruto?_

_So this is the Kyuubi within you?_

_I-I still love you Naruto..._

Naruto attacks the Spy leaving tons of injuries and gets hold of him by the neck

Sakura has the strength to stand up and shout at Naruto

NARUTO STOP! Sakura shouted

Naruto stops while looking at Sakura

Naruto... i love you, Sakura shouted with tears coming down her face

Naruto stops and recognises Sakura and goes back to his normal form and collapses ]

Sakura catches him with his head on her lap

N-Naruto! Sakura said with tears coming down her face

Kakashi and Sai take Naruto and goes back to the village

Tsunade examines him and said that he'll have to rest for a few days

by that Sakura never left his side and slept in the bed next to Naruto until he wakes up

When he does she'll will tell him how she feels...

**THE END!**

**AUTHORS NOTES!:**

**REVIEW PLEASE XD!**


End file.
